


I Like Your Hair

by CaptainStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dr. Horrible - Freeform, Laundry, M/M, Parody, Stiles Is Awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStilinski/pseuds/CaptainStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a broke college student who goes to the laundromat and secretly crushes on Derek every time...until it's not so secret anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Your Hair

He was there again.

Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome. He never looked particularly happy to be  
there, and really, Stiles couldn't blame him. No one in such a nice  
Camaro wanted to be caught having to use the public laundromat. At  
least Stiles had an excuse, he was a college student, which  
automatically made him broke.

But enough about Stiles' woes, back to his laundromat crush. Stiles  
would purposely use the washer right next to the one the man was  
using, trying to work up the courage to finally say something to the  
guy but never getting quite that far. Always losing his voice right  
before he turned to talk to the guy and he ended up mumbling. The guy  
probably thought he was crazy.

Stiles took a large breath and exhaled slowly. Today was going to be  
the day, Stiles was going to talk to him. Stiles, as confidently as he  
could, walked to his usual spot next to the disgruntled looking man.  
He didn't say anything right away, just went about putting his laundry  
into the washer as casually as he could. Stiles glanced at Mr.  
Brooding out the corner of his eye, watching him throw in...well his  
underwear and Stiles quickly looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up a  
bit.

Alright Stiles, time to man up. You can do this!

Stiles turned his head to face the man, "Ilikeyourhair!"

Shit! That had come out mumbled and rushed and awkward all at once.  
Stiles turned back to his washing machine and just sort of froze. I  
like your hair, who the hell says that? No one ever, that's who! And  
oh God the guy was turning towards him to say something!

"What?" He looked slightly confused, and maybe somewhat annoyed?  
Stiles couldn't tell which emotion was more prominent. Or if he was  
even reading the guy right. Stiles floundered for a moment at the  
question, "I uh, um, I like the...air!" Stiles licked his lips  
nervously and let out a chuckle, which might have come out as more of  
a nervous wheeze than Stiles would have liked. Fuck, there was no way  
he was going to score this guy. The guy was practically sex on legs,  
and Stiles was bumbling and awkward. And to Stiles' horror he may have  
just said some, if not all, of that out loud, judging by the way the  
man's eyebrows shot up almost comically.

Damn his non existent brain to mouth filter.

Needless to say, Stiles panicked, practically running out of the  
laundromat, nearly barreling over another customer in his rush to flee  
with what dignity he had left.

It wasn't until Stiles was parking his jeep in his spot at the  
apartment complex that he remembered something that had him banging  
his head against the steering wheel.

He'd forgotten his laundry.


End file.
